


Changing Plans

by WarblerCourage



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerCourage/pseuds/WarblerCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has been bullied all of his school life. No one has shown any interest in helping him, until Blaine Anderson saw him pushed into his locker. That moment changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR BULLYING AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL FEELINGS AND SUICIDE PLANS

Blaine Anderson had been at McKinley High for 3 weeks. He had been terrified to go back into public schooling after being at Dalton but this move his father had to make for work had meant Dalton would be too far away. He half wished they'd kept up the old boarding options but they'd decided to turn them into more classrooms so here he was standing at his locker waiting for his friend Sebastian who had been boarding at Dalton and now had to come to this " Hell Hole with books" as Sebastian described it. It certainly was a come down, not because of the way the school looked, although this certainly didn't resemble Dalton in any way but because of the people here. Blaine and Sebastian had been grateful for Kurt Hummel, a fellow Junior who had introduced them to Glee Club. 

Blaine wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a huge crush on Kurt. Sebastian knew but, out of respect for Blaine, didn't say anything. Blaine felt like Kurt was way out of his league. He was a blossoming flower way to big for a town like Lima. He was someone who would leave high school move to Los Angeles or New York and become a huge superstar. 

Kurt on the other hand felt so tired and afraid. Not that he would ever let them see he was afraid, it was exhausting. All of it the fault of bullies. He was the only person out of the closet in the entire school. His gaydar told him there were others, they hid themselves away seeing how Kurt was treated afraid it might be them. He focused most of his time and energy on burying the pain from the bullying worried that if he let it show it would get so much worse. No one had ever come to his defense. No one until the first time Blaine Anderson saw him get shoved into his locker. 

"Hey!" He shouted at the guy who'd just knocked Kurt to the ground and walked away before turning to Kurt. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kurt said letting Blaine help him up. 

"What's that guy's deal?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it, it happens all the time, no one ever does anything about it so I just have to put up with it." Kurt explained trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Kurt, that's bull. You don't have to put up with it, I'm going to tell someone and report him,"

"Blaine! Just leave it ok! It's my problem just leave it!" Kurt slammed his locker shut and stormed off as people looked at Blaine who put his head down noticing a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up out of curiosity, reading it and realising it must have fallen out of Kurt's folder.

He took off down the corridor in the same direction as Kurt hoping to catch up to him but the bell ringing and seeing a teacher heading towards him made him head to his own class. The last thing he wanted was to have to miss Glee Club to go to Detention. 

Kurt stood leaning against the cubicle door. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get a grip. Why was he so upset this time? He was supposed to be used to this. It was just the way it was going to be until he graduated, that was until Blaine swooped in like a fucking superhero to save the day. Kurt's breath hitched as he thought about Blaine, about the genuine concern that had been evident in the way he'd looked at him. He wanted to help. He wanted to help and he'd ran away. Kurt Hummel you are a fucking idiot! He scolded himself as he heard the bell ring. He wasn't in any fit state to go to class, not with half the football team in there,

Blaine looked for Kurt at his locker between classes and at lunch but couldn't find him anywhere. He was worried, so worried he'd even roped Sebastian in to help him find Kurt.   
Sebastian hadn't wanted to get involved until Blaine had shown him the piece of paper.   
"Those are detailed suicide plans Sebastian, I don't care if the whole world finds out I'm gay in the process I need to make sure Kurt is ok. I need to stop him the way you stopped me!"   
"Wait, you think I had a crush on you because you couldn't be further from the truth."  
"It was a drunken kiss Sebastian. Nothing more. Ever. I was drunk and it was your fault I was drunk, now are you going to help me or not?"  
"Yeah I am, because you're a good guy Blaine and I know how much you care about Kurt, he needs to know how much you care about him too."  
"Thanks man, but hey careful, you're displaying affection, I thought you had a rep to keep up." Blaine teased as Sebastian scowled at him. They headed in opposite directions to see if they could spot Kurt. 

Blaine couldn't believe he hadn't seen Kurt until Glee Club. Kurt came in, sat down and didn't say anything to anyone. Blaine looked over at him and then at Sebastian who was sitting next to him. Sebastian nudged him so hard towards Kurt that Blaine almost fell off his chair. Blaine glared at Sebastian before shaking his head with a smile. He was about to head over to Kurt and talk to him as Mr Schue walked in the room. 

"Ok guys, so we only have one out of three songs selected for regionals, now we know from last year against the Warblers that Blaine and Sebastian have great voices but rather than take a solo each they have a duet planned which will leave another solo up for grabs, so without further ado..." He trailed off extending his arm as if to give them the floor. Blaine took his seat at the piano as Sebastian picked up a guitar. Kurt swallowed thickly as he shuffled in his seat. As Blaine started to play he recognised the song immediately and was doing all he could not to cry. 

Blaine and Sebastian sang their haunting rearranged version of Titanium and by the time they'd finished even Mr Shue was a little choked up. Kurt wiped the tears from his face not noticing right away that Blaine had now sat back down beside him. 

"Can I talk to you, after Glee Club?" He asked quietly. Kurt simply nodded. He felt the anxiety rise up inside him. He was worried Blaine would want to tell someone about the bullying again. The rest of Glee Club passed quicker than Kurt would have liked. They'd voted unanimously for Blaine and Sebastian's duet to be their second song and would have the rest of Glee Club come in at the key change before the last chorus. It was sure to steal the show. Kurt's last show. 3 weeks and 2 days was all he had to survive and then it could be over. 

Kurt followed Blaine out of the choir room and down a relatively empty hallway. 

"You wanted to talk?" Kurt said sounding harsher than he meant to. 

"Not here, over coffee?"

"Why not here?"

"Because you don't feel safe here and I want you to feel safe when I talk to you?" Blaine stated before practically begging Kurt to go with him. 

"I have an hour before I have to head home. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine smiled warmly. 

Why does he even give a shit about me? Kurt thought to himself as they walked the short walk from the school to the coffee shop. 

Blaine ordered a medium drip for himself and a non fat grande mocha for Kurt.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked curiously

"Of course I do, I asked Mercedes earlier."

"Oh great, now she'll think we're on a date and..." 

"No she won't, I told her I was going to grab coffee on Saturday morning for us all before coming into rehearsal and she told me. She told me Sam's too. It's no big deal Kurt and I just want to talk ok?"

"Ok," Kurt answered as Blaine paid and they headed over to grab a table in a quiet corner out of the way. To anyone who knew they were both gay it probably would look like they were on a date but that piece of paper in Blaine's bag weighed so heavy on him it was impossible for him to mistake this for anything other than what it was. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"The other day, when I saw what happened to you, no one deserves to be treated that way Kurt."

"I'm not going to the faculty Blaine. I tried that. They told me that perhaps I shouldn't be so "extravagant" in my fashion choices. I refuse to be suppressed by bullies. I am who I am and if people don't like it then.."

"But it upsets you, why do you let them get away with saying that to you, that's bullying too Kurt! Have you told your dad?"

"No he had a heart attack last year he doesn't need the stress."

"When you stormed off the other day this fell from your folder." Blaine pulled the piece of paper from his bag hiding it from view as the waitress brought over their coffees. Kurt gulped as his suspicions were confirmed by Blaine sliding the paper towards him. He hadn't even noticed it was missing because he knew those plans by heart. He'd read them at least a thousand times. That was his comfort. Knowing the pain wasn't forever. 

"Blaine I-" Kurt started before the threat of tears stole his voice. Blaine moved his hand on top of Kurt's.

"I'm begging you not to go through with this. I was bullied too Kurt, I was beaten up to within an inch of my life and I felt like this was the only way out too but Sebastian found me and talked me down, made me realise that I had people who cared about me, that it wouldn't last forever and that there were ways I could make the bullying stop without ending my life,"

Kurt simply stared at Blaine not knowing what to say he tried to take a sip of his coffee which was still too hot. He felt a tear escape and wiped it away with his free hand. 

"No one has ever given a crap about me until now. Why you? why now?" 

"I don't know why me or why now but I do care about you Kurt and I can help you, if you'll let me?"

Kurt felt the walls come crashing down. He hated that he was crying in the middle of a coffee shop but he felt Blaine's hand squeeze his reassuringly. Somehow that gave him a strength he'd never felt before.   
______________________________

The next morning Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the parking lot. Blaine was going to be like a bodyguard but not a bodyguard as he'd put it. "Bullies are cowards Kurt, they're less likely to target people in groups so from now there'll always be someone with you." Blaine had said to Kurt on the phone last night as Kurt asked for the dozenth time why Blaine was doing this and Blaine answered with the exact same answer every time, 'because I care about you Kurt.

They walked into school together, grateful for the fact it was Thursday and they had all but one class together. Kurt headed to his locker first, Blaine standing one side of him Sebastian on the other, almost flanking him from people walking by. 

"Hey Kurt, these your boyfriends" one of the football players jeered.  
"You've got three seconds to keep walking before I kick your ass," Sebastian growled in a low tone, the football player laughed and took off down the corridor as Sebastian smiled and Kurt and shrugged.   
"Good isn't he?" Blaine smiled.  
"Why was he so afraid of you though? I don't get it."  
"You mean you haven't heard about my reputation? I'm actually shocked. My dad is a big shot martial arts stunt man and I won some national award thingy it wasn't a big deal but an ass kicking I can definitely give,"  
"Some National Award thingy? Since when were you modest Sebastian! He was the US under 16s Karate champion when he was 12"  
"What?!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.   
"It's true, Blaine makes sure I keep fighting the good fight though,"  
"Yeah you make us sound like a couple of tv cops like I'm the brains, you're the muscle," they joked before Blaine realised Kurt was still quiet.   
"Kurt?" Blaine asked gently.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking.... It's great that you guys want to help and I'm grateful I am but it still hurts and you guys don't want to be following me around surely there's better things you want to be doing?"  
"Kurt, stop it! Don't go down that path, for the hundredth time I'm doing this because I want to, I want to help you because I know what it's like to hurt the way you are. It's not going to go away overnight but it will go away I promise. I'm here for you, always."  
"In case you hadn't noticed Kurt, Blaine has a huge crush on you." Blaine glared at Sebastian, he couldn't believe he'd just blurted it out to Kurt like that.   
"That's not important right now I-"   
"If it's true it's important, one thing you've made me realise even just since yesterday is that how you feel is always important." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. How had he never realised how beautiful they were.  
"If you're gonna kiss warn me so I can at least look the other way," Sebastian said half turning around. Blaine and Kurt broke into fits of laughter and they all almost missed the final bell. 

Kurt sat twirling his pen as he ran through Sebastian's word in his head. Blaine had a huge crush on him. He liked Blaine too. No. No he couldn't because he'd probably end up hurting Blaine or getting Blaine hurt somehow. He glanced up seeing the concern Blaine was trying to hide in his eyes. Blaine was already hurting, he was hurting because Kurt was hurting. He flicked to the back of his notebook. 'I like you too' he scribbled down, nudging Blaine so he'd look at it. Blaine smiled at Kurt, his cheeks instantly going red.

"Is there a private joke you two boys want to share?" the teacher asked 

"No sir, sorry." Kurt answered as they turned their focus to the lesson. 

It was lunchtime before they got to talk to each other properly again. Sitting on a table in a quiet corner minus Sebastian to interrupt they hardly bothered with their sandwiches instead they talked mostly about how they felt about each other and Blaine talked about his bullying. Kurt agreed to let Blaine tell Mr Schue. Kurt could even feel himself daring to look past 3 weeks and 1 day. They held hands out of sight where no one could see but it felt right, they fit together so well and Kurt knew in his heart that if anyone could help him through this Blaine could. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, he was still so tired but there was hope in his heart now. 

______________________________

3 weeks and 1 day later. 

The winner is "From McKinley High School, The New Directions!" the announcer yelled. The whole place erupted, there was a standing ovation some of the other Warblers had even made the trip to watch their old friends perform. Blaine and Kurt hugged each other tightly. 

"Hey do you want to come over to mine for dinner? Your Dad's invited too, my mom just told me she's having a celebratory dinner for our victory tonight, to be honest she just likes having parties, if we'd lost it'd have been a 'well you got that far' party. Please come?" Blaine babbled nervously at Kurt a little while later.

Kurt who was painfully aware of what tonight should have been had Blaine not rescued him didn't need to think twice, he was grateful for the distraction. It turned out Blaine's mom was a lovely cook, Blaine's dad was telling anyone who would listen how proud he was of Blaine for his rearrangement of Titanium. Burt smiled and said he'd noticed a change in Kurt too since he and Blaine had become friends. Kurt smiled and tried to hide that feeling of guilt that washed over him suddenly. Once they'd eaten Blaine took the opportunity of sneaking Kurt up to his room sensing Kurt might want to talk.

"I'm sorry," 

"Kurt you have nothing to be sorry for,"

"I do, it's just tonight is the night I planned to..." he trailed off closing his eyes as the tears fell. Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I know, that's why I'm glad you came here. I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"I just felt so guilty, hearing my dad talk about you like that and I was gonna leave him and I- I-" Kurt broke down sobbing, Blaine held him as tight as he dared. 

"But you didn't Kurt, you didn't and you're still here, McKinley is reviewing it's anti bullying policy. You made that happen, in just 3 weeks. You're amazing Kurt, you are going to change so many lives and I hope I'm right beside you to watch it happen."

"You hope? Why only hope?"

"Well it's only been a few weeks I didn't want to sound clingy or -" Blaine's words were cut off by Kurt's lips pressing onto his own. He immediately kissed back his hand resting on the side of Kurt's face. He felt as if time had stood still and everything for the duration of the kiss was in perfect harmony. 

"Of course I want you with me, I want to spend forever with you. I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled as they gazed into each others eyes slow dancing to no music. 

They were disturbed by Sebastian's voice coming up the stairs. "Dude your mom said I could come up but if you're kissing or something else I'm not coming in just bang or something to- Oh hey." Sebastian finished as Blaine opened the door. 

Kurt chuckled to himself as he looked at the clock that was now showing 7:10pm. At the time he'd planned to kill himself he was kissing Blaine. If that wasn't a sign to anyone that it actually can and does get better he didn't know what was.

"What you thinking about Kurt?" Blaine asked putting an arm around him.

"Just thinking that I'm really lucky you picked that piece of paper up after I ran off." Kurt said with a smile before watching Sebastian setting up the games console. 

"Kurt please tell me you have played Mario Kart." he said holding out the controller. 

"Of course I have and I'm gonna whoop your ass!" Kurt took the controller from Sebastian and looked at Blaine who was smiling as he took his own controller. 

What a difference 3 weeks and 2 days can make.


	2. Junior Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Changing Plans was just going to be a oneshot but my friend wanted to read more of this verse so I figured I would just write about Kurt and Blaine's experiences and stuff.

"Kurt hurry up we are going to be late! I bet you look amazing! Blaine is probably going to rip your clothes off at some point tonight so -" Sebastian was shouting upstairs for Kurt to hurry, they were cutting it fine to make it to school in time for their Junior Prom. Sebastian had been put off continuing his sentence by Burt coming up behind him and clearing his throat. "Sorry Mr Hummel, just a joke."

"It's Burt and I know. You kids just be safe tonight ok." He smiled turning to look up the stairs as Kurt appeared.

"How do I look?" 

"Wow!" Sebastian blurted in shock. 

"You look amazing Kurt, Have a great time kid," Burt said choked with pride for his son's talent at tailoring. 

"You know when I said that part about Blaine ripping your clothes off-" Sebastian started as he turned to Kurt before noticing Burt's glare. "Well I'm not letting him ruin that tux." He smiled with a wink at Burt who simply rolled his eyes. He had to remember he was young once too. 

Blaine was waiting at the main entrance for Kurt, he watched as Sebastian's car pulled up. Kurt got out and walked over to Blaine, the way he held himself with pride when he walked these days was incredible. Kurt Hummel was proud of who he was, he had refused to tone down his extroverted fashions and tonight at Junior Prom, although he didn't know it yet, he was to be rewarded for that. 

"Hey you," Blaine smiled as Kurt stopped in front of him kissing him softly.   
"Hey yourself," Kurt replied giving a little lean to each side showing off his outfit.  
"What? Are you showing me something?" Blaine teased as Kurt mocked a shocked look. "I know, I'm kidding. You always look so beautiful but tonight you're glowing and I love to see you this happy." Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's heading into the school auditorium. 

They spent at least the first half hour slow dancing just enjoying being in each others arms before they noticed Sebastian trying to dance the funky chicken, which wouldn't have been so bad if the song hadn't been a painfully slow ballad about heartbreak. Kurt hadn't laughed until his sides hurt since.... well since forever he thought as Mr Schue took the stage. 

"Ok everyone can I have your attention please?" he started. It's time for us to reveal who is your Junior Prom king and queen." Mr Schue continued on about how much of a privilege these titles were as they were voted for by their class mates and then, "Ladies first as they say," Mr Schue opened the envelope. "The voting this year was closer than ever but the winner by three votes is......" a drum roll sounded over the pa system. "Miss Quinn Fabray." 

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Puck shouted loudly as Quinn blushed, heading to the stage to collect her crown.

"And now for Prom King, the winner by a landslide victory, a whole seventy eight percent of the vote....." another drum roll sounded "KURT HUMMEL!" Mr Schue smiled as Kurt looked in shock at Blaine. 

"I might have secretly campaigned for you, I hope you don't mind" Blaine smiled. 

"I love you so much," Kurt almost sobbed tears in his eyes as he stepped onto the stage to chants of his name. He took his crown and stood beside Quinn who smiled at him. 

As happy and overwhelmed Kurt was at being voted Prom King he couldn't wait to get back to Blaine after his dance with Quinn. 

"Blaine," Sebastian slurred tapping him on the shoulder.   
"Wow, shit Sebastian, you're drunk now? right now when Kurt is having the best moment of his life?"  
"I haven't been drinking, well not that I know of." He laughed. Blaine groaned.   
"Sebastian you really choose your moments you know that!"  
"It wasn't me man, Oh shit... I feel sick."   
"Come on.... Bathroom now! Hey Karofsky, can you tell Kurt I'm in the bathroom with Sebastian when he's finished his dance with Quinn,"  
"Yeah sure, is he ok?" he pointed at Sebastian who was half asleep as Blaine tried to hold him up.   
"He's drunk, although he swears he hasn't been drinking," Blaine tried to hide the anger in his voice.   
"Oh, I think I heard Puck saying he spiked the punch with vodka."  
"Oh crap, Sebastian... hey... wake up." Blaine said shaking him as he almost lost his balance.  
"Here, let me help him out you get back to Kurt, the songs almost over."  
"Ok," Blaine said as Karofsky put Sebastian's arm around his shoulder. "Hey, thanks man." he smiled before turning away just as Kurt was coming towards him through the crowd. 

"So about that secret campaigning?" Kurt said practically bouncing with joy.  
"Yeah, I just wanted you to be happy and for everyone to see how awesome you were and so I told people how you'd come up with the idea of campaigning for the zero tolerance bullying policy and well I guess they liked it."  
"I love it. I love you!"  
"I love you too Kurt. Hey, you're gonna need a trophy cabinet now. First of many.. today prom king, tomorrow a Tony or a Nobel Peace Prize."  
"Not tomorrow Blaine, tomorrow we have our final Glee Club before Nationals."   
"Dork," Blaine jibed playfully.  
"Your Dork tho," Kurt smiled planting a kiss to Blaine's cheek as Blaine pulled him in Kurt fitting against him perfectly as they slow danced. 

The rest of the night was over too quickly. Suddenly they were outside in the fresh air. Sebastian was sitting with Karofsky chatting away. Kurt looked at Blaine and pointed at the unlikely combination. 

"Did I miss something," 

"Puck spiked the punch with vodka," Blaine explained which only confused Kurt further.

"I guess there's something bonding about another guy helping you when you're about to throw up." Kurt commented. 

"I'll remember to tell him that in the morning when he has the hangover from hell and he calls me asking where his car is." 

"Oh, they're coming over here. Don't tease him Blaine, at least not too much." Kurt let out a chuckle and Blaine smiled when Sebastian and Karofsky had made it over to where they were standing. 

"Hey man, thanks for earlier," Blaine offered a handshake to Karofsky who shook Blaine's hand reminding Blaine it hadn't been a problem. 

"What happened earlier?" Sebastian asked

"You were drunk."

"Me? no I don't get drunk, at least not very drunk. Except Vodka gets me ridiculously drunk, I must have a low tolerance for spirits." 

"The punch had vodka in it. Blaine explained trying not to laugh at the moment of realisation on Sebastian's face. 

"Oh man, I'm gonna be so hungover tomorrow," Sebastian moaned. 

"Hey, you want me to drive you home?" Karofsky offered as Sebastian responded with a nod. 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they both looked up at the sky. "Thank you Blaine, not just for tonight, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied as he leaned in kissing Blaine softly neither of them seeing the shooting star that flew across the sky.


End file.
